Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to transmission of indoor context information to a mobile device.
Information
The Secure User Plane Location (SUPL) specifications produced by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) enable a client application, e.g., a SUPL Agent, to obtain a geographic location of a wireless terminal, e.g., a SUPL Enabled Terminal (SET). SUPL specifications also enable a SET to obtain its own location and the locations of other SETs and to transfer its location to a selected SUPL Agent.
SUPL-compliant systems may enable a SET to determine or otherwise obtain its location within an outdoor environment. For example, a SET may receive navigation signals from a satellite positioning system (SPS), and may triangulate its location or position if navigation signals from three or more satellites are received. In some indoor environments, however, navigation signals may not be available to allow a SET to triangulate its location or position.